geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Manteex
Обо мне= , 3 unlisted)|позиция в рейтинге = 69359 (звёзды), 119 (строители)|ник в игре = Manteex|канал youtube = Manteex|команда = Team EPIC}} Статья про меня: Manteex. Обычный креатор в необычном стиле :/ В общем, это мой второй аккаунт, всегда хотел сделать его, чтобы было соответствие с никнеймом в самой игре, а на том аккаунте я уже менял имя. Как-то так :p Важные даты * 10 апреля 2018 - первая оценка на feature - Luminite. * 30 мая 2018 - первая оценка на Epic (также 5 место на странице Featured) - Raava. * 7 ноября 2018 - первая оценка только на звёзды - Shroomite. * 1 декабря 2018 - попадание в Топ 200 строителей. * 3 января 2019 - второй Epic и 3 место в Featured. * 1 марта 2019 - третий Epic и 1 место в Featured в течение ~5 дней. Коротко о стиле Мой стиль я начал формировать с уровня Blazed Terracotta, я впервые в жизни попробовал сансет, и он получился намного лучше того, что было раньше. Сейчас (2018) я активно изменяю этот стиль, добавляя в него больше блок дизайна, так необходимого в уровнях, но также и без фона никак. Не знаю, это сложно назвать "сансетом", потому что в нём все блоки должны быть полностью чёрными... UPD: модерн-глоу. Мои интересы Так или иначе, мне нравятся все остальные стили, кроме базового и модерна. Из музыки мне больше всего нравятся Waterflame, за мотивацию к созданию вообще, не знаю как я был бы без него; TheFatRat, Laura Brehm и Lola Blanc - за прекрасный вокал; Xtrullor - за первый оценённый уровень; и многие другие... В самой игре моё внимание привлекли самые оригинальные строители, из которых я могу выделить Tama_N - за прекрасный геймплей и одновременно простоту декораций в уровнях; Filaret - за сногсшибательные арты; CastriX - за великолепный новый стиль, используемый, например, в уровне Dalia; Echonox - за хорошие эффекты; да и все остальные строители эффектного стиля, например Rapace или forlat. Команда в игре Относительно недавно меня пригласили в BetaCore, хоть там и в большинстве креаторы в модерне: OptaWolf, Steven Kstlle. Если кто из хороших креаторов здесь хочет попасть туда, даже КП не нужно, просто нормальный уровень нужен, необязательно в модерне. Любимые уровни 2.0 FREEDOM by MrPPs & more. Первая часть мне запомнилась больше всего, она безупречна. Также хорош эффект глюка. Vanilla by Skitten, Tama_N, JerkRat. Геймплей замечателен, а декорации очень просты и в то же время сделаны очень умело. HyperActive by Skitten. Обожаю воссоздание триггера Scale, а также дизайн первой части. Refresh by Echonox. Вот где хороший модерн, а не у всяких оптикалов. Этот уровень меня даже вдохновил на создание своего (Recrash). Forever Bound by BobRatchet. 3D эффект :heart_eyes: 2.1 * INSURGENT by Filaret & Echonox * Off Frequency by forlat * mindblowing by Rapace * Dalia by CastriX * Spiral by G4lvatron * your everyday level by xXLOCOXx * in Silico by rafer * Kurli Batik by RikLymback * Aphelion by ILRELL * New Wicked Hue by Jayuff * Torrential Totems by Subw00fer Помимо Geometry Dash Разве можно играть в одно и то же? Конечно, нет, я же не сумасшедший. Plants vs Zombies Heroes. Стратегическая карточная игра, не без ежедневных заданий. Minecraft. Нет, я не какой-то там агрошкольник, а эта игра мне нравится открытостью для творчества, а также командными блоками. Terraria. Ну, почти как Майн, только 2D и боссов больше. |-| Связь со мной= Ник в игре: Manteex. ВКонтакте Twitter |-| Уровни= |-| :CoolStoryBob:= Росписи Решил аккуратненько перенести всё это за пределы таббера. # Шиня был здесь с: # Вах! Профайл обновил! -Гео # туц-туц # Эх. Всё. Хватит ломать голову, как лучше оформить роспись. Я просто скажу, что тут я был с:. # Так, Алоха во-первых, во-вторых здесь был Vlad17. # Стентер (обсуждение) 23:10, августа 3, 2017 (UTC) # Фантом #Hi #Здесь был Харв. # Вот все подписи перенёс, а мою нет. Нехорошечно # ''boop! '' Killhtf (обсуждение) # Привет от ''Реалиста'' # Fatality # ytilataF # Circle! # А я клоун :D # (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ от FishTV # ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ # Do you know the way? # Hai from fixik # Здарова! Здесь был Окто! # Здесь пробегал пушистый козёл, который на самом деле мука. # Почему у тебя тесный домик, попили чаю (Robotus) # Оставивший роспись: ArabX. # So young, and so talented... # Синяя волна! Участник:Тихий Океан (обсуждение) # /̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿Файл:Pirist.png Perry the Platypus Second | Файл:Prospit.png Talk | Файл:Time.png c=:####<=} #Не знаю, что написать даже. #Muestro originalidad. #Почему бы и нет, мистер Polterknight #Плаш был здесь... #Мантикс - отличный пример хорошего строителя. Вот бы я тоже хотел иметь креатор поинты. :D #Всем ку!! Я всегда тут)) (если что это был Дэн)